titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
El Corazón de Juanito (Juanito's Heart)
The scene flashes back to Juanito's sacrifice at the Templo Mayor (see Gran Colombia Night). El Bigote and his Enanitos Terribles (Terrible Little Dwarves) have ascended to the top of the temple, where Juanito is asked to become the sacrifice to Huitzilopochtli. Staring in fear and incomprehension, Juanito asks El Bigote why he is being called upon to be the sacrifice, especially given his loyalty to El Bigote. El Bigote promptly explains to Juanito that he never liked Juanito in the first place, and he promptly asks the remaining four Enanitos to place Juanito on the sacrificial stone block. El Bigote then calls upon the Aztec war-god and Sun-god Huitzilopochtli to share some of the power of his Fuego Azul (Blue Fire) with the five of them in exchange for the offering of Juanito's organs, skeleton, and some of his flesh. El Bigote then proceeds to flay Juanito's flesh from his bones, leaving only his head, his organs, his skeleton, his extremities, and some of the meat on his body. The Fuego Azul then emanates from the top of the Templo Mayor. The Enanitos are surrounded by the blue light that looks like a flame, and soon they are turned into giants, which causes El Bigote to amusingly refer to them as "Gigantes Terribles." El Bigote himself finds that, along with the blue light surrounding him, his moustache can act as a whip. Having discovered their new powers, the group leave Juanito to his fate. The scene then cuts to President Juárez giving a very important speech - with our heroes in the audience. In honour of the contributions to Gran Colombia made by Rascar Cápac, Juárez declares all who were born in Gran Colombia to be full Gran Colombian citizens, with equal rights without regard to ethnicity, gender, or religion. He also enumerates the rights of all Gran Colombian citizens: free speech, provided that said speech does not declare or incite treason against Gran Colombia; free exercise of religion, provided that said exercise of religion does not harm or kill anyone; peaceful public demonstrations; a speedy public trial, in which the accused have the right not to say anything to incriminate themselves; privacy in the home, barring suspicion of involvement in a crime for which permission to search the home is lawfully obtained from a judge; exemption from double jeopardy, except in cases when incontrovertible evidence of guilt is presented in a court of law; punishment proportional to and not exceeding the severity of the crime in the event that a crime has been committed; and equal opportunity to seek and gain employment. The assembled crowd, comprised of the various ethnicities inhabiting Gran Colombia, let out a collective cheer, additionally shouting "¡Viva Gran Colombia!" After the crowd disperse, President Juárez calls the heroes over, especially Rascar Cápac. Juárez informs them that the heart that Cápac was carrying in his rucksack has now been stolen, and that Don Venganza (see Gran Colombia Night) is suspected to have it. Juárez proceeds to admonish Cápac for having been so careless with Juanito's heart. The heroes agree to visit Don Venganza under the pretence of wanting to make a business deal with him.